1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to garments made of non-woven textiles, and more particularly to disposable underwear shorts fabricated of a single blank of non-woven polyester sheeting.
2. Status of Prior Art
In the apparel field, the term "shorts" generally means knee length or less than knee length trousers made in various styles for informal wear or sportswear. The term is also applicable to underwear drawers or briefs; for these, too, fit about the waist of the wearer and are provided with short leg sections. As used herein, the term "shorts" is intended to encompass all existing forms of drawers and briefs as well as panties, which are the feminine equivalent to these underwear garments.
Typically, underwear shorts are made of pieces of woven fabric which are sewed together. When shorts become soiled, they are laundered in a manner depending on the material from which they are fabricated. Thus, silk shorts normally require dry cleaning, whereas cotton and wash-and-wear polyester-cotton underwear shorts can be wet washed in automatic washing machines.
The need exists for low cost disposable underwear shorts that can be discarded after a single use without any significant economic loss. Thus, in the physical therapy facilities of hospitals which require patients to be clothed in shorts, the present cost of supplying patients with shorts is quite high, not only because they are made of relatively expensive woven material and must be stocked in a range of sizes, but also because the shorts, after a single use, must be laundered and carefully sterilized before they can be reused. And while both male and female patients in hospitals are provided with sterilized examination gowns or coats, these do not cover the lower trunk of the body; hence a short or panty for this purpose is usually necessary.
In such facilities, therefore, it would be desirable to have available low cost disposable underwear shorts in two or three basic waist sizes; that is, shorts which can accommodate individuals whose waists lie within a relatively broad range, rather than shorts which can fit only a particular waist size.
Similarly, in health spas equipped with saunas and hot tubs, resort hotels, gymnasiums, tennis and racquet ball courts, public pools, whirlpools and in other facilities in which the participants or players are required to wear shorts, it is generally the more desirable practice to supply participants with disposable shorts than to expect them to bring and later carry away their own shorts. When players are supplied shorts that are discarded after use, one then has the assurance that all shorts used in the facility are fresh, clean and sterile, an assurance that is otherwise lacking.
The rising national concern with infectious diseases such as AIDS has caused many individuals to exercise great care to avoid infection by contact with those who suffer from such diseases. Hence these individuals are loath to wear any garment that had previously been worn by an unknown person, even though assured that this garment had undergone sterilization.
In my prior Pat. No. 4,327,448, entitled "Disposable Non-Woven Shorts", whose entire disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed shorts made of non-woven fabric sheeting that is die-cut to yield a pair of identical blanks of generally rectangular form whose lower section has a pair of crotch tabs extending therefrom in opposite directions. The blanks are superposed and their side margins are ultrasonically welded together to define a tube whose upper circular margin constitutes the waist of the shorts. Then the tabs of each blank are ultrasonically welded together at their ends to complete the crotch to define a pair of leg openings. Finally, an elastic band is ultrasonically welded in its stretched state to the inner circle of the waist to create a shirred waist which is expandable to conform to the waist size of the wearer.
While shorts of the type disclosed in my prior patent are disposable, because they are created from a pair of blanks and must be ultrasonically seamed at several sites on the blanks, the requisite manufacturing procedures are time-consuming and relatively expensive. The resultant costs are such that these shorts represent a significant expenditure when they are purchased in substantial quantities by a large general hospital or other facility making use of such shorts on a large scale.
Of background prior art interest are the following Pat. Nos.:
Curtius: 1,845,131 PA0 Gruenberg et al.: 2,638,900 PA0 Guinzburg: 1,314,799 PA0 Maxey: 2,905,581 PA0 McLaughlin: 2,462,414 PA0 Laskin: 1,985,933 PA0 Lesson: Re. 16,282